Unexpected Meeting
by steffy2106
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting when they met a strange girl. She is creating many trouble to Dean because she is just like him! A story full of humor and mysteries. Enjoy and comment :
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Lucy was looking to all the weapons she had put on the table. She smiled and said to herself " I'm going to kill all these suckers!" She took a big black bag and started to put knives of different length and shapes, she added on top all the guns. She closed it and took the swords which was laying on a chair and put it on her back. It was her favourite weapon; she learned to use it when she was very young. She could not even remember when it was. She was ready to go.

" Where do you think you are going?" Said a woman coming in the kitchen. She was on a wheelchair.

" Fuck!" Said Lucy. She really hated to get caught.

" What did you say?" Said the woman angry

" Nothing Ma. You know where I'm going" said Lucy turning to look at her. " I'm going to hunt."

The woman sighted " We already talked about that Lu! It's not a good plan and you know that!"

" Why?" Said Lucy upset. " I know what I'm doing!"

" You think you do honey, but you don't! I thought I knew what I was doing but…" She tapped on her wheelchair " I was wrong too!"

" I'm not like you Ma! You raised me in the hunts! I master 4 different martial Arts, my sword is like a part of my body. You can't force me too stay! I'll go anyway! Hunting is the only thing I know!"

" That's the problem Sweetie." Said the woman with a sad voice." I did a lot of mistakes in raising you. I shouldn't have done all the things I did with you but it's not too late. You can go to university, meet a nice boy, get marry and have children. My god Lucy! You are only 16! Do you think I'll let you kill yourself!"

Lucy kneeled and put her hands on her mothers' legs. " Come on Ma! You know I'm not going to go to university. I like the hunt, it is a part of me. This fight took all I had! My father before my birth and you too. You are not the same woman you were. You've lost your sparkle, you were full of hope before! Now, you are only depress and I understand! But you can't go against who I am! I'm a hunter, every part of me is! If you try to keep me here I'll go anyway. I'm sorry I don't want to worry you but I have to do it! I'll be careful I swear!"

The woman shook her head. " I won't change you mind do I?" Lucy smiled. " You know hunting alone will be much more different than hunting in the mother and daughter team."

" I know" Said Lucy with her puppy eyes. " But you saw me fighting! I'm stronger and faster than you ever was! I can deal with it."

" Well… There is nothing to add then." She threw she the car key. " Take my car I won't use it anymore and call me when your done. And please honey, don't act all crazy, I can't loose you!"

Lucy hugged her mother. " Thanks Ma. I'll be safe. Love ya."

Lucy rushed out she had vampires to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere in a Connecticut forest.**

Sam and Dean were walking slowly. They knew the vampires were hiding in a small house in the area. They did not know how many they were and needed to be careful because they knew that some innocent persons were kept in their place. They heard some noises and hide behind some bushes. They could see a small girl fighting. She was really small about 5 foot 1 and she was surprisingly strong! She cut the head of a vampire with a very long sword. Dean looked at Sam and whispered " What a show off!" The girl was fighting another vampire when Dean saw one coming from behind her. He jumped for behind the bushes and killed the vampire. He did not have the time to realise it when he felt a blade on his throat.

" Who the hell are you?" Ask the girl with a pretty dark look.

Sam came her way. " Hey calm down! We are not enemies! We are hunters too."

The girl seemed incredulous but released Dean.

" You're welcome" said Dean

The girl turned around " What? Why should I be grateful for?

Dean came closer " I just saved your ass here!"

The girl started to laugh " I could've handle that one! I killed the nest by myself! I don't need to thank you!"

Dean and the young girl were just looking at each other as if they were conducting a mental fight. " Whatever midget! I saved your ass and it won't changed!" said Dean laughing.

" Did you just call me midget?!" She walked to him " I'll show you who is a midget!"

Sam came between them." I'm sorry!" He looked at Dean" My brother is not good with human contact. Lets start over okay? My name is Sam Winchester, nice to meet you."

He gave her his hand and shook hers. " You are the Winchester boys? Nice too meet you Sam" she said starring at Dean. " My name is Lucy Cardwell."

Sam seemed surprised " You know us?"

She put her sword back on her back " Well I know your reputation. Every good hunters knows about it!"

Dean stood at Sam side." Every good hunters? Let me laugh girl you are what... 12?"

Sam pushed his brother " Shut up Dean"

" Yeh! Shut up Dean! You don't know me! I thank god for that!" She looked at Sam again and smiled. " Well it was nice meeting you Sam Winchester but I have to go now."

" Go home baby! I'm sure you're already late for your bedtime story. Daddy won't be happy. Leave this job to adults!" Said Dean still laughing.

Lucy was furious She put off her sword again and walked to Dean." I'm going to show you dick head!"

Sam stopped her. " Come on Lucy just breathe! My brother _**is **_ajerk but calm down. What he wanted to say…" Sam turned around and gave a furious look at Dean. This probably mean that he should shut up. " That you seem too young to be a hunter. I mean it's dangerous."

She was calmer now. Sam really had the gift to calm her down and god knows that it was almost impossible. " Well I'm a bit young, I'm 16 actually but I'm hunting with my mother since I'm 9 so… I have some experience don't you think?".

Sam saw that Dean was about to say something but stopped him by talking first. " Well Lucy… you take care okay? You did a great job here. You better go now and excuse my brother unnecessary comments"

She looked at Dean and said to Sam " Whatev! I have a life myself but he can't understand that does he? He only have porn movies to keep him company! Well Sam, maybe I'll see you again." She was walking away " Hey Dean, you have a big gun in your hand! What are you trying to compensate?" Said Lucy without even turning around to look at him.

Dean was furious " Can you believe that girl? She look so sweet with her innocent look, her big green eyes and her freckles! But she is just evil! A nasty evil little midget!"

Sam laughed really loudly " She pissed you off right? She is not evil Dean… She is like you! You can see how I feel now?"

Dean did not know what to say " Shut your cakehole Sammy or you'll beat you!"

Sam could not stop laughing did Dean finally found someone able to shut him off? Finally Dean had a serious competitor and it was a teenage girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean were walking back to their car. Dean was still moaning about the way Lucy treated him. People were not usually getting back at him the way she did and it really hurt his ego.

They could hear someone shouting, they recognized Lucy's ' voice " I'm going to destroy you, burn you!! You're useless!!"

Sam decided to go and check on her Dean followed him. They were surprised to find her kicking her car. " I can't believe you bailed on me! Stupid thing!" Sam came at the side of her. " Have you got a problem?"

Lucy looked at him " NO, why do you say that? I just like to kick my car! Of course I have a problem! Do you have a lot of smart questions like that?" Sam looked hurt but Dean could not stop laughing. Lucy felt guilty " I'm sorry Sam; I didn't mean that. Why are laughing for Dum ass?!" She said to Dean attention.

She brought her attention to Sam again " It's just my car, it won't start! I guess I'll have to walk home."

" Good walk then" said Dean.

Lucy pulled her tongue to his attention.

" That's really mature!" Said Dean.

She took her bag and started to walk away. Sam looked at Dean and at Lucy again " Hey Lucy wait! We have to find a room around here maybe we can drive you home."

She looked suspicious " I don't know Sam, I don't want to be a charge." She was not sincere. It was clear that she did not want to be stuck in a car with Dean.

" Come on!" said Sam. " It doesn't cost us anything! Right Dean?" His eyes were begging him.

" Sure! We have some space and a functionning car!" Said Dean ironically.

She shook her head and was about to refuse when Sam said " Don't listen to him. He had a bad day. I'm sure it'll take you forever to walk home. You don't want your parents to worry right?"

" I guess…" she said pouting.

" Great!" said Sam " Come."

They arrived near the car, Lucy seemed amazed by it. " God! You've got an Impala! She is just gorgeous."

Dean felt so proud " Yes we do. You know about cars?"

" A little" said Lucy. She rubbed the hood of the car " It's a Chevy third generation, six cylinders, V8. It is just a treasure!"

Sam smiled " Well… I guess you know more and a little about cars!"

She raised her shoulders " I know about the cars I like that's all."

They sat on the car. Sam turned around " Where do you live?"

" About three miles up north. It a motel actually, my Uncle is the owner. You could probably find a room there."

" Why not." said Sam.

They were driving " You trust us to sleep where you live?" Asked Dean

" It's a motel Dud! Why do you ask me that for?" She was on the defensive again.

" Well… Are not scared that I'm going to say to mummy or daddy what you did tonight?" Said Dean with a baby voice.

" You see why I wanted to walk!" She said to Sam. " For your information dorky, my mum is well aware of what I was doing tonight, as for my Dad well…You'll have to talk to dead people to tell him."

Dean felt terrible about his nasty remark. It was true that Lucy had been pretty hard on him but he knew how it felt to loose a parent. He stop talking for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at the Motel. " Come with me" Said Lucy to the brothers. She went to the reception. Nobody was there but they could here a TV. " Uncle Bob! Hey! Bobby! Come here we have guests."

" Hey Lu! You are back! Did you do all the stuff you had to do?"

Lucy smiled. " You don't need to use your weird language in front of them! They are hunters too. They are the Winchester brothers."

Her uncle seemed surprise. " To answer your question I did kill all these suckers! Well except one because Dean" she pointed at him " did it for me" Said Lucy with proud on her voice.

" Well… that's my girl" said her uncle. " You guys need a room, you can take room twelve. It's on the house! Come behind and have a drink!"

" I'm always up for a beer" said Dean smiling

" I bet you are!" Said Lucy slowly.

Sam followed Bob but Dean stopped at Lucy's level. " I heard that! I can't believe your family knows about your « _occupation_ »"

" I told you! I never lie! We are not alike Dean!" Said Lucy haughty.

They were sitting and chatting when a woman came on a wheelchair.

" Hey boys" said Lucy " Let me introduce you to my mum."

" Mum it's…."

Her mother cut her off. " They are John's sons. My name is Kate Cardwell. Nice to meet you boys."

Sam talked first. " Nice to meet you too. You have one hell of a daughter."

Kate smiled " So I've heard! So how did you manage tonight Lu?"

" _Lu_ ?" Said Dean with a mocking smile.

" Shut up!" Said Lucy angrily

" Lucy! Don't talk like that! Apologise!" Said Kate.

Lucy was all red " I'm Sorry."

Sam kicked Dean.

" So Mrs Cardwell, Lucy told me you were hunting together before." Said Sam

" Call me Kate! Well yes, I did not raised her right! She hunted with me for quite some time before my accident 6 months ago."

" Car accident?" Asked Dean out of curiosity

" Well… not really. It was a demon accident actually."

They talked quite a bit and the boys decided to go to bed.

Lucy and Kate were alone now.

" You see Ma! I dealt with a vampire nest by myself! You don't need to worry about me!"

" I will always worry about you Lu. That's what mothers do! So do you like Sam and Dean?"

" I guess… I mean Sam is very nice but Dean is a really dick head and..."

" Lucy… What did I tell you?" said Kate angrily

" Sorry! I just say what I think without realising it. Anyway, I think Sam is cute and he is single! Twice as good!"

Kate sighed " Don't start to flirt with him Lucy!! You are too young for him!"

" I'm joking Ma! But one day… Who knows?!"

" No Sweetie! Never! You can't date them!" Said Kate really seriously.

" Why is that?" Said Lucy curious.

Kate knew that the truth had to be said. She hide it for too long already. " I have to tell you Honey but I don't know how."

Lucy laughed " Spill it Ma! You never hide me anything!"

Kate cleared her throat " Well I did lie to you honey. Your dad did not die before your birth. He only died a year ago and…" She had to say it " Well… your dad is John Winchester Lucy! You are Dean and Sam's sister!"

Lucy had her mouth wide open. For the first time in her life she did not what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy felt like she was in a dream or even a nightmare. She kept saying to herself " You've got to wake up. It can be true!" . She blinked.

" You're kidding me Ma?! Please tell me you are kidding!"

Kate looked down. " I'm sorry Honey . I didn't want you to learn about it like that but I had no choice! You had to know."

" I had to know?!" Shouted Lucy. " Didn't you think about that before?!" She hit the table with her fist. " Come on Ma! Don't lie to me!! You knew how much I regretted to never met my dad and now you tell me that my dad is John Winchester! You had no right to hide that from me!"

Kate felt guilty. She knew she had no excuses but she still tried to defend what she did. " Please listen to me for five minutes okay? I know that I have no excuses but John and me well...We just made a big mistake. I was young and pretty angry with life Sweetie. I had nothing to live for and I was going through life only by the pleasure to kills demons. John and I became a team for one particular case and we developed some kind of connection. I was alone and pretty empty inside, he was sad and broken. We only shared one night! He felt bad for his children always saying he was a terrible dad. When I found out I was pregnant I was happy because I had something to live for now but how could I impose a kid on him?" She took Lucy's hands. " You are the greatest gift I had, the most precious thing in the world. I don't regret what happened for a minute! I thought I had to tell him when he came back a couple of months later to ask me some information about a demon. Anyway, I was about to tell him when I saw Sam sleeping on the back sit with Dean who was trying to keep him warm. I did not want to change his life. It would have been too selfish. I kept you for me and I don't regret it."

Lucy shook her head." It's not the problem Ma and you know it! I understand why you hide it from him and it's not of my concern but if I knew I would have tried to know him when he came by! I would've kept the secret! I saw him two or three times but I never talked with him! Don't you think it's unfair?"

She had tears on her eyes now. "You don't get it do you? I thought that my dad died and I kept telling myself that I couldn't change things cause he was gone long before my birth. I kept imagining how he was and he would have been happy to have a child but it was only shit! I had a dad, I could have met him, get to know him and have a real idea of what my dad was like but **YOU **took this chance!" She pointed her finger to Kate " There is no turning back now!"

" You can still get to know your brothers Honey" said Kate with a sad voice.

" Right! That's such a good idea! I didn't think about that! I'll go to their room and tell them: Hey guys by the way I'm your little sis. Is that good enough for you Ma?" Said Lucy ironically.

Kate did not answer, she kept staring at her daughter. Lucy knew that she had legitimate reasons to be angry against her mother but she could not help feeling guilty. Her mother gave her everything she had!

She kneeled in front of her mother and put her hands on her legs. " I know you never meant to hurt me but I'm a bit lost right now. I just discovered I've siblings and I don't know how to cope with that! I don't want them to reject me. I want them to like me but not because they have to."

Kate kissed her " You have a golden heart, you just hide it under your anger and sarcasms but I'm sure if they could see the real Lucy they'll love you!"

" I don't want them to know the truth yet." Said Lucy thinking.

" Okay honey, do as you like but I can't see how you can get to know them if you don't tell them who you are?" Said Kate

" I'm going to convince them to take me hunting with them!" Said Lucy like if she won the Nobel price.

" Wha- No Honey! That's not a good idea. I don't want you to hit the road with them! You're only 16! I want you home every night!" Said Kate

" You know I'll continue hunting anyway Ma. Don't you think I'll be safer with two professional hunters than all by myself?" Said Lucy with her cheeky voice.

Kate sighed " I guess…"

" And if you think about it it's maybe the only chance I'll ever have to meet this part of my family." Said Lucy who tried to play with her mother guilt.

" Well, it's maybe the solution. I'll be lying if I said that I like the idea but I owe you that. Do what you want Lu. I'll stand by you whatever you decide to do."

Lucy kissed her Mother loudly and sat back on her chair.

" Yup! I know what I'm going to do! I'll convince them to take me along their trip and when they'll really like me, I'll tell them who I am. It won't be easy though! I'll try to change a bit."

Kate did not answer. She knew that this road trip will be explosive!

" You know what make me sad in this story?" Said Lucy

" No Honey I don't, tell me." Said Kate caring

" Well, I can't believe I'm related to Dean Winchester!"

They both started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up with a very loud ACDC song. Dean was already showered and dressed.

Sam yawned. " You know how much I hate to be waken up by your terrible music Dean!"

" Poor Sammy! You are hurting my feeling now!" Dean smiled " who am I trying to fool?! I don't care what you think! Move your ass now! We don't have all day!"

Sam walked to the bathroom and about 20 minutes later they were in front of the reception to say they were leaving.

Lucy was behind the desk. " Hey guys did you sleep well?"

" Why? Do you care?" Ask Dean.

" Yes I do!" She said nicely.

Dean frowned " What do you want? You are not nice!"

Sam kicked him. " Well yes we slept very well thanks for asking!" He said with a very nice smile. " We just came to say bye. We'll maybe see each other very soon. Please thanks your mother and Uncle for their hospitality."

They turned, Dean was about to open the door when he heard Lucy behind them " I want to come with you!"

Sam turned around, he could not believe what he just heard. Dean still had his hand on the handle and said " I knew she wanted something! She was too sweet to be real!"

Sam walked back to the desk. " What did you say?"

" I want to come and hunt with you guys!" Said Lucy all red.

" Why would you want to come with us? I mean you are just a Kid! You have to live your life! I'm sorry Lucy, You are a very sweet girl but..."

" What a lie!" Said Dean cutting off his brother. " My lessons worked on you Sammy!" He had a proud smile on his face.

" Dude What the fuck?!" Said Sam. " I'm trying to have an actual conversation here!"

He turned his attention back to Lucy. " There is no way we'll take you along. We don't want to take this responsibility! And tell me what your mum will think about that? I really think she won't like the idea!" Said Sam very nicely. He could understand her desire to run but it was not the answer, it never was.

" Actually, I think she should go with you boys." Said Kate who listened the whole conversation.

" I'm sorry" said Sam. " I didn't see you." He was confused.

" Well that's the thing with wheelchair! People don't see you that often." Said Kate smiling.

" Why do you want Lucy to come with us? I'm sorry but it is just irresponsible!" Said Sam.

" Lu please can you leave us alone for five minutes? I need to talk to Sam and Dean in private." Said Kate. She waited for Lucy to go outside and asked the boys to come behind the desk. They sat down.

" Don't think that I'm irresponsible Sam! I want her to go with you because I'm responsible! I prefer her to be away with you guys than knowing she is hunting all by herself. She will be safer with you!" She shook her head. " I already tried to stop her but I can't! She says that hunting is a part of her being!"

" No offence Kate!" Said Dean. " But we already have to watch our own butts and I don't feel like watching after a kid! There is no way I would do a _« hunting babysitting job _»."

Kate seemed confused.

" Don't worry he is a bit retarded" Said Sam. " What my « _brother _» is trying to tell you is that it's already hard to keep ourselves alive how can we keep Lucy alive too? I don't want to take this responsibility because I will feel too guilty if something happened to her."

Kate smiled " You don't know my daughter right?! I mean she is one of the best hunter I met! She is way better than I ever was at my job and I don't say that because she is my daughter!"

Dean giggled.

" Don't do that Dean!" Said Kate pretty upset. " You see I'm on a wheelchair but if Lucy was not there I would be dead now! I went to hunt a pretty strong Demon, an _Electra_ and…"

" An _Electra_!" Said Sam surprised " I can't believe it. I never met one before."

Dean started to laugh " I wished I met one! Carmen in particular!"

Sam and Kate seemed confused. " Oh Come on Guys! Carmen Electra? Ring a bell?" added Dean still laughing

They kept staring at him " Whatever! You should watch TV more often!" Said Dean hurt.

" An Electra is a Demon with an extra strength which can read in people minds. It's almost impossible to kill one because they know what we are going to do!" Said Sam to his brother attention

" Well" said Kate " I forbade Lucy to come with me on that one but she followed me. The demon was about to kill me when she showed up. He turned around and went after her. I don't know how she did it but she controlled her thoughts and killed it! I tell you boys, she will surely save your asses before you'll save hers!"

Sam and Dean seemed confused but Kate could see in Sam eyes that she was starting to change his mind.

" I don't know Kate" said Sam.

" Plus she has a lot more to teach you that you think and you can give her your experience. She already has mine but she needs more and only you can give her. This hunting obsession will kill her if nobody shows her that she is not alone. If you don't take her with you this fire will burn her soul!"

Sam rubbed his hand on his face " Well… Maybe we can take her with us for one or two mission and…"

" No way Sam! Are you on Drugs?" Said Dean. " I don't want to!"

" Can I have a word with my brother alone please?" Asked Sam.

Kate left the room hoping that Sam could convinced Dean.

" Come on Dean! You saw her fight? She is strong and her mother told us about her abilities! I'm sure she won't be a charge and it won't be permanent maybe just a week or two! It's not that much."

Dean sighed. Sam could see that he was giving up. " Plus she lost her dad and her mother is crippled because of a Demon fight. We can't leave her like that eaten by her hate! Please Dean do that for me! Just one or two cases that's all."

" One or Two?" Said Dean incredulous. " Not more?"

" I swear Dean! We'll tell her as soon as we get in the car! It is good for us because lets face it we need all the help we can get! It will give me more time to find a way to save your sorry ass for the pact you made."

" You won little Brother: But let me warn you, if she does anything stupid you will be the only one responsible! I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't sit for a week _Capito (understand in Italian)_?"

" You are pretty clear to me Bro". Said Sam already hoping that he did not make the wrong choice.

They accepted to take Lucy along for two cases. She was really happy and hopped that she could bound with them or at least with Sam.

Kate kissed her daughter goodbye and whispered in her ear " I hope I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life."

" No you are not Ma, you are making me the best present!" Said Lucy with tears on her eyes.

Kate looked at them leaving. All the Winchester Children together but two of them did not know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

They were driving for about an hour when Dean decided to talk.

" Okay Midget, we have to clear things now." Dean said to Lucy.

Lucy was all red with anger she hated to be called midget especially by Dean but she could not say anything. She tried to contain herself with all the strength she had. She could not show that his words were playing on her nerves.

Dean looked at her in the mirror. He was surprised that she did not react when he called her « _midget_ » he was even disappointed because deep down he liked to have someone who was able to answer him but he would never confess that even under torture. " I took you along against my will. I don't care about you and I don't care about what you want or what you feel."

" That's Nice…" Whispered Lucy

" Stop it Dean!" Said Sam when he saw Lucy's eyes saddened. " Give her a break!"

" I'm not trying to hurt her! I'm just warning her I won't change my habits for her that's all! I don't want her to be a charge."

" Don't worry Dino! I get you! You are crystal clear!" Said Lucy who could not contain her anger anymore. He went too far.

" My name is Dean! There is no other way to call me! Or maybe Master, God or something like that. Do you understand?" Said Dean harshly.

She smiled and added with a baby voice " Of course I understand Dino! I guess I'm on _the highway to hell_! Who would have guessed!"

Dean frowned. " You're an ACDC fan?"

" Well yes I am but not only. Actually I like ACDC, Metallica, Blue Oyster Cult , Scorpions and many more in the style." She sighed " I know what you're gonna say It's crap? No wait…. I guess you're going to say « _lame_ » no? Don't answer, I don't care anyway!"

Dean didn't answer he was really impressed by Lucy and put an audio tape on the radio. It started to play _Don__'__t Fear the reaper _by _Blue Oyster Cult_.

Lucy was surprised. " Blue Oyster Cult? Gosh! I love that song!" and she started to sing very loudly.

Dean could not retain a smile. Sam noticed Dean smile and smiled too. It was maybe good to have Lucy around. It could be the fresh air they needed.

After a while Lucy started to talk again.

" Where are we going?" She asked.

Sam turned around to look at her. " We are going to Texas. There have been some estranged disappearance and I think we should check out. Alright?"

She knew it was just a rhetorical question but she was so happy to be included in the « _We_ » she felt as she was part of the team… A pat of the family. She nodded to Sam. " Okay, I'm sure you know what you're doing." Said Lucy smiling to him.

They stopped in a motel around 8 Pm. Dean Sam and Lucy went to reception to take a room. " I guess we need to take two rooms. One of us have to sacrifice and sleep in the same room then the « _angry teenage girl _». You sacrifice yourself Sam? Well that's very generous!" Said Dean without leaving any option to Sam.

Sam sighed " No problem Dean."

Lucy felt embarrassed to create that much change in her brothers lives. " You don't need to do that boys! I mean I can sleep by myself! Don't worry about me."

" No offence girl but you don't have to decide in that." Said Dean. " I don't know you and I don't trust you yet who knows if you decided to hunt during the night or whatever teenage hunters do these days! I want one of us to keep an eye on you and because Sammy is so happy to have you around he should do it!"

There arrived at the desk a old man was behind it.

" We need two rooms please. One with two beds." Said Dean

The man looked at them strangely and could not stop looking at Lucy and Dean. Dean thought that the man was questioning the presence of a young girl with two grown men. She looked so young! She would be 17 in a couple of weeks but she looked 14. He decided to justify himself. He pointed to Lucy " It's our little sister. We decided to take a road trip to visit our grandmother in California." Dean said with a smile.

The man smiled back. " I 'm sorry if I kept staring at you too but you are really looking alike. There is no doubt she clearly is your sister!"

Dean turned around. Lucy redden. " Well, it's family!" he said with a forced smile. " So what about the rooms?"

" I'm sorry but I only have one room left and there is only two beds in it" said the man after looking to a folder. " But there is a sofa too. You can easily sleep all together!"

Dean was not happy about that but he had no choice. The next motel was too far and he was tired of driving. " You've got yourself a deal." Said Dean to the man.

They went back to the car to pick up their stuff and entered the room. Dean looked at the sofa. " Well you are the younger and the smaller, you take the sofa". He said to Lucy with is usual bossy attitude.

" That's fair" She replied with a smile. She was still happy that the man saw in her a small Winchester!


	7. Chapter 7

" Okay Guys, I saw a bar around the corner and I intend to get wasted tonight! Are you coming with me Sammy?" asked Dean

Sam turned around and looked at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. " Don't sweat Sam! Go with the hick! I'll be just fine. I'll watch TV. Go and have fun!"

Sam shook his head " No. I want to stay with you. I've already seen the movie « _Dean-get-wasted-and-talk-crap_ » too many times."

Lucy could not retain her laugh.

" Whatever goody-two-shoes! Stay here and get bored shitless for what I care!" Replied Dean.

He left straight away.

" You should have gone with him Sam". Said Lucy while he sat near her on the sofa. " Alcohol is not fun when you are alone!"

" And how do you know that?!" Asked Sam laughing.

Lucy started to laugh too. " Well I think I heard it once!"

" I'm okay here with you Lucy. I'm sure I'm going to have a blast with you! You are a « _mini-Dean _»." Said Sam while sitting more comfortably on the sofa. " So, what do you want to do?"

" You can call me Lu if you want. All the person close to me call me like that." Lucy looked at her watch " Um... I'm going to watch my show first and after we can do whatever you want. Okay?

" Fine, I want to see what a teenage is watching on TV nowadays." Said Sam with a scoffing look.

They watched the show together. Once it was over, Lucy turned off the TV but Sam kept staring at the screen.

" So what's going to happen to this Haley girl? Is she going to die? How Nathan is coping? I mean it's all his fault! He got mixed up with the wrong guy! What about Lucas? He is going to die?" Asked Sam seriously.

Lucy started to laugh. " Are you going to tell me I converted you at _One Tree Hill_. If I follow your reasoning you're a teenage girl then."

Sam reddened.

" Don't worry Sam!" Said Lucy laughing even more. " I won't snitch! Well do you really want to know what's going to happen?"

" I have no choice!" Said Sam, he was laughing too now " If Dean ever finds out about that I'm not ready to hear the end of it!"

" Don't worry, Haley will be find and Lucas too." Said Lucy seriously " So, shall we get a move?"

" What?" Said Sam surprise. " Where do you want to go?"

" I don't know. Anywhere! We can just drive around and…"

" Drive around? Are you kidding me? I can't touch the impala! If Dean finds out he's going to kill me!" Said Sam cutting her off.

Lucy sighed. " Fine. What do you think about taking a walk? We can buy a burger or something."

" That's a great idea Lu!" Sam stand and took her hand.

They came back to the motel quite late but Dean was not back yet. Sam really appreciated the evening with Lucy. She was really funny and pretty smart too. He did not expect to have such a good time.

Sam laid on his bed and Lucy sat on it.

" You are such a great girl! I mean… you are really fun. If I had a sister I'd wish her to be just like you!" Said Sam laughing. " Who knew I'll enjoy an evening with a teenager? No offence Lu!"

" None taken! I mean who knew I would enjoy an evening with someone related to Dean!" Lucy was just teasing him. She laid at his side. " You know I always dreamed to have a brother and in my dreams he was just like you!"

This statement touched Sam really deeply. He did not know what to say. " You know Lu, Dean is not that bad. He has a lot going on but he has a good heart." Said Sam suddenly sad.

Lucy wanted to cheer him up. " Can I tell you a secret?"

Sam turned his head to look at her. She was starring at the ceiling. " Go on"

" Well, I'm just joking. I mean it's true, Dean is getting on my nerves but I like him. I really enjoy pushing his buttons!"

" And you are very good at that! I told you, you are so alike!" Said Sam

" I know…" Lucy wanted to tell him that they were her brothers but something stopped her. She was scared. He liked her now but will he still do after? She did not want to be rejected, she could not face rejection anymore. She has already been rejected enough in her short life.

" Can I ask you a question Lu? It's a bit personal." Asked Sam uncomfortably

She looked at him, straight into his eyes, she smiled. " Of course you can. I'll try not to hide too much information."

" Good answer!" said Sam laughing" I just can't stop asking myself why a girl like you is here! I mean, you are pretty, nice, smart, funny and god knows what else! Why didn't you choose to live a normal youth? I'm sure you were quite popular in high school but you decided to stop when you turned 16, why?"

She sighed " Well I- I was not that popular." She had a sarcastic laugh." I was bullied most of the time actually. I've been kicked off school 3 times well… I decided not to go back! It's that simple."

" Kicked off school?!" Said Sam surprised " Why?"

Lucy mumbled something.

" What?" Said Sam

" I've started a couple of fires!" Finally confessed Lucy.

" You did what? You little pyromaniac! I didn't expect that!" Said Sam laughing.

" Don't laugh Sammy!… I'm sorry I meant Sam." Said Lucy laughing too.

" No that's fine. You can call me Sammy if you want, I call you Lu."

" I didn't set the fire in purpose you know. I did it because… because I tried a ritual to fight a spirit but it didn't turn right!" Said Lucy embarrassed.

" You fought a spirit at school? How come? I mean…How did you know?" Asked Sam curious.

Lucy was starring at the ceiling again. She did not know if she could share this secret with Sam. Nobody knew about it, even not her mother! But a strange force inside made her talk. She felt close to him and a small part of her soul knew he would understand.

" How did I know? I'll tell you but you have to keep it to yourself and take my secret in your tomb okay? I'm serious Sammy" She said looking at him.

He could see in your eyes she was scared. He took her hand. " I swear Lu." Sam tried to joke. " If you can keep my dark _One Tree Hill _secret I can surely keep yours. Trust me!"

She sighed " I have an ability Sam. I mean I'm strong but I can read in evil spirits and demons minds! That's why I've never lost a fight."

Sam stared at her with his mouth wide open. She was like him! He could not believe it! They had way more in common than he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

" Sammy? Please say something:! I'm not crazy you know." Said Lucy. She regretted to share her secret with him. She was wrong, he could not understand. She was about to stand when Sam retained her by the arm.

" I'm sorry Lu. I know you're not crazy." Said Sam with a smile. " I'm surprised that's all."

" I know… I just wanted to share that with you but - but I guess it was not the idea of the year." Said Lucy with a sad voice.

" Actually it was!" Said Sam " Because we share something now!"

She looked at him confused and frowned " What?"

" I have an ability too. I mean mine is not as cool as yours but I have visions sometimes."

Lucy smiled " For real? You're not saying that to make me feel better?"

Sam shook is head. " It's true Lu. I won't lie to you."

They passed the next hour laid on the bed to talk about their abilities and the problems they were facing because of them. They laughed a lot too.

They were joking when Dean came back. He could hear their laughs when he opened the door.

" Hey girls! How was the slumber party?" Asked Dean sarcastically.

" It was good!" Said Sam sincere, he looked at the alarm clock " Already back? You didn't like the bar?"

" Well… Getting wasted alone is not that funny" Said Dean.

Lucy started to laugh and looked at Sam " I told you !"

Sam laughed too

" What the hell is happening here?" Asked Dean. " Anyway I had a good night" he added showing them a bunch of 20 dollars bills. " They 're suckers in this town, they can't even play poker!"

Dean looked at Lucy and pretended to yawn . " Well kids should be in bed by now!"

Lucy looked at Sam and stood from his bed. " Got the message Dean! Good night to you then" She turned to Sam. " Thanks for the evening Sammy I had a blast! Good night".

" Good night to you too Lu" replied Sam with a smile

Dean looked at Sam and frowned " Sammy? She calls you Sammy? I thought you hated to be called Sammy!"

Sam raised his shoulders. " I don't mind."

" You - You don't mind? Hum… Right!" said Dean upset. " I guess you girls bounded or something."

He jumped on his bed. " Okay good night _Nancy_!" He said to Sam's attention.

Dean woke up really early. He did not sleep very well those days. He saw Sam still sleeping and turned to the sofa but Lucy was no there.

" Where the hell did the little screwball go?" Moaned Dean. He went to look in the bathroom but she was not there. When he went back to the room he saw her pyjamas on the sofa. He threw his pillow to Sam.

" Hey! Moron! We have lost our little rat!" Said Dean.

Sam jumped of his bed. " Hum? What?" Said Sam still sleepy. " Stop waking me up like that dumbass! What is your fucking problem?!" Sam said aggressively.

" My fucking problem? Well your best friend _**LU**_ is not here! Where do you think she is?" Said Dean shouting.

" What do you mean by « _not here _»?" Said Sam looking at the sofa.

" What do I mean?" said Dean. " I can't believe you went to college! Well I mean gone! Disappeared , Pouf!"

Sam put his jeans " I'm sure there is a reason. I'll go find her."

" A reason? Yes, maybe she followed a unicorn or a fairy! I can't belie…"

Dean was interrupted by Lucy coming back in the room. She had a bag in her hand.

" Where did you go?" Asked Dean " You can't go anywhere without asking me first, understand!"

Lucy Seemed surprised. " Hey you two!" She acted like she did not hear Dean remark. " I went to buy some coffees and donuts for you."

" You should have left a note Lu. We were worried." Said Sam softly.

" I'm sorry Sammy, I just wanted to do something nice." She said as she smiled at him.

" Oh that's perfect!" Said Dean angry. " You hear what he says but not what I say hum?"

" I did hear you, I just didn't like your tone" Added Lucy while handing the bag to Sam.

" You didn't like my tone? Believe me you didn't hear the end of it!" Said Dean while taking a coffee and a donut from the bag. He sat on his bed and drank it without even looking at Sam and Lucy. He could not believe how insolent she was and Sam which was always on her side! What a fool!

They were in the car ready to go when Dean turned to face Lucy. " You know girl, Sammy is too old for you. Even if you fancy him, he doesn't care for you that way!"

" Dean!" Shouted Sam offended.

Lucy made a weird face. " You're gross! You pervert!" She was angry. " I don't see Sam like that: Gosh he is my brother!" She stopped talking for a couple a second which seemed an eternity for her.

Sam turned around and looked at her. Dean and Sam both looked surprised.

" I - I mean heu... I see him **like** a brother" said Lucy red with shame. " Yes, I see him like a brother."

Dean turned around and started the car. Sam and Lucy were talking but Dean put the radio very loud which meant « _shut up _» in his language.

The city they had to visit was 5 hours away and Lucy already knew that it would be the longest ride of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

They were in town for about three hours and they already found out many information about the disappearances. They sat on a coffee shop to discuss what they were going to do.

" Okay so we found out that this _stuff_ is only attacking young couples that's good to know." Said Sam.

" We also know where they supposedly disappeared in the Landscope forest." Added Dean.

Lucy had a sarcastic laugh " I can't understand people! I mean they go alone in a forest at night! How dumb! It's like they want to die!"

Sam and Dean looked at her. She was too sarcastic for her age.

" Anyway" said Dean rounding up his eyes. " What can we do?"

" We have to find a bait" Said Lucy simply.

" Sorry?" said Dean looking at her. " Yes right! I mean all the youngsters around town think that the forest in haunted and you want to go up to them and say « _hey guys can you please got to the forest tonight like that a demon can hunt you?_ » that's pretty smart! You go girl!"

" No idiot! I was not thinking about finding someone else in town. We are three right? 2 boys and a girl think…" she smiled at him " I'm sure we can figure something!"

" You want to pretend us to be a couple!" Dean started to laugh. " Come on! A sane person or Demon won't believe I'm dating you!"

Lucy was hurt by his comment. She was not that bad! " Well… you have the choice Dino! Or one of you pretend to date me and go to the forest with me tonight or you can pretend to be a couple with Sam". She looked at Dean and pretended to think. " I mean it could work, you seem gay enough!"

Dean seemed pretty angry. " Whatever midget!"

Sam sighed " Come on you two! Don't start acting like babies again! We have to figure something! People lives are in danger now and you just think about teasing each other! Grow up!"

Dean and Lucy reddened. The looked like children just caught up after a prank.

" I don't think it's a good idea, I don't want to put her life in danger" said Dean.

" I think that's the only way". Said Lucy who was looking deeply into Sam eyes. She was trying to make him understand that she was not in danger because of her gift, she could protect them.

Sam understood what she was trying to say. " I think that Lu's idea is the best we can come up with in such a short time."

Dean sighed " Why am I not surprised!"

Sam shook is head. " Stop whining Dean! I'll do it! You don't have to worry."

Dean shook his head and laughed. " Oh no you won't Sammy. I'll do it! I'll date the Midget tonight!"

" You know what the « _midget_ » tells you? Go fuck yourself!" Said Lucy with anger.

" It won't work Dean. You dislike each other so much! The creature won't believe you are dating!" Said Sam.

" He will Sammy, don't worry I'm a great actor!" Said Dean with a smile.

" Well… it's going to be fun" said Sam desperate.

When they arrived near the forest they parked the car, left Sam inside took a blanket and started to walk inside the wood. Dean took Lucy's hand and they stopped about five minutes from the car.

Dean laid the blanket and sat on it. " Come and sit near me Lu" Said dean with a smile. " You are beautiful tonight you know. You look like a tiny fairy!"

Lucy could see in his eyes that he was making fun at her. " Well thanks honey. I really appreciate the compliment." She sat beside him and kept smiling.

They were pretending to laugh and jokes for about ten minutes when Lucy heard a voice in her head. She knew that the creature was close. She could hear all his thoughts. He was going to attack Dean first. She was not talking anymore.

" Honey are you okay?" Asked Dean but a look in his eyes let her know that what he really meant was « _what the hell are you doing? _»

" Yes I'm okay. I just want to look into your beautiful eyes for a moment okay?" She needed to concentrate on the Demon voice. She brought her left leg closer of her arm. She had a big knife hidden on her boot. She needed to be ready to save Deans' life.

" Okay sweetie but…" Dean could not finish his sentence. The creature jumped to kill him but at about one centimetre of Deans' head the creature felt dead, he had Lucy's knife on the throat.

Sam was running their way. Dean jumped up.

" How the hell did you know he was attacking?" Asked Dean shouting. He almost got killed and his shouting was not really directed to Lucy, he was expressing his fear.

" I just got lucky." She replied.

Sam checked the creature body and confirmed his death.

" You just got lucky?" Asked Dean incredulous. " Who are you trying to kid? It was impossible to guess his attack!"

" Come on Dean! Stop being such an ass! You are not the police! If she said she got lucky then she got lucky!" Said Sam trying to preserve her secret.

Dean frowned. " You know something I don't Sammy and I don't like that"! He turned to Lucy. " Well it's time for you to go back home girl. You had your case with us!"

Lucy looked down. " I have something to tell you."

Sam knew what she was going to say. She was going to reveal her secret to Dean in order for him to keep her around a bit longer.

" Yeah?" Said Sam to encourage the revelation.

Lucy looked up and stared at Sam. " I'm your sisters guys. I'm John Winchester child just like you."


	10. Chapter 10

" What?" Said Dean and Sam together. They kept staring at Lucy.

" I'm your sister , surprise!" Said Lucy with a fake cheerful voice.

" How is that possible?" Said Dean surprisingly calm.

Sam could not talk. His brain had trouble processing the information. He did not expect such a revelation.

" Well… My mother told me really recently about that. It was a shock for me too you know. I don't know what to say." Said Lucy.

" I mean why are you laying? It won't change the fact that you go back home!" Said Dean still calm.

" I'm not a fucking liar Dean!" Said Lucy shouting and crying at the same time. " Why would I invent something like that?" She could not believe him. She had no reasons to lie.

Dean sighed. " I don't know Lucy, you tell me! Come in the car. We'll talk in our way back to Connecticut." He was already walking back to the car. Sam was walking behind him like a robot.

Lucy walked to Sam and stood in front of him. " Please Sammy say something!" She said crying.

" What do you want me to say Lu?" Said Sam in a whisper. " You had many occasions to tell us that! I don't know what to believe. Yesterday I told you I wished to have a sister like you. You should have told me then, don't you think?"

" I don't know what to say." Replied Lucy. " I wanted you to like me for me. I was stupid."

" Yes you were" said Sam shaking his head. " Get in the Car Lu."

They were driving for more than 3 hours but nobody was talking. Lucy knew that it was her last chance to repair her mistake. She should have talked straight away.

" My mother is not a liar!" She said pretty loud to cover the music. " If she says that John Winchester is my dad than he is!"

" That's not the point kiddo" Said Dean. Lucy regretted the « _midget_ » call straight away. He was not expressing anything toward her anymore. It was hacking deep in her soul.

" Maybe you really believe that and well… you believe what you want to believe but do you think it's fair on us? I mean your mum can be a liar and for all I..."

" She is…" Started to shout Lucy but Dean cut her off by shouting a lot more. She never heard someone shout that loud and it scared her.

" Let me finish! Gosh! Just shut your mouth!". Dean turned off the radio and talked calmly again. " So, I was saying that maybe your mum is a liar because our dad would have talked to us about you. When he knew he was going to die he would have shared this information! And you are a liar too anyway". He looked at her through the mirror. "You told us that your dad was dead even when you believed that your dad was** OUR **dad!"

Lucy looked down. " What do you want to hear Dean? When I told you the first time that my dad was dead I really believed it! My mother told me only the night I met you that your were my brothers. I was really upset about that too you know. I could have met my dad and..."

" Don't call him like that!" Said Dean angry

Lucy sighed " Okay Dean. As you want! So… I could have met John Winchester but she took this chance from me!" She stopped for a couple of minutes and started again. " I'm sorry to go against what you're saying Dean but your dad couldn't reveal this secret to you because well… he didn't know about it!"

" That's practical!" said Dean with a sarcastic laugh.

" Gosh! I won't change your mind but just face it Dean! We are alike! You would be just like me if you were a girl! You know that! Just look at me and you'll see that it's true." She shot her last bullet.

" Yeah right!" Said Dean laughing " We couldn't be more different!"

Sam looked at Dean and turned around to look at Lucy. " I beg to differ Dean." Said Sam softly. " I can't be blind any longer. Dean look at her! She has an ability just like me and..."

Dean looked at Sam surprised.

" Well…" said Sam embarrassed " We'll talk about that later okay? And for the rest well she is just like you! Same eyes, same smile, same humour. She is you Dean! Totally you!"

Dean looked at Lucy again in the mirror. " We'll find out soon enough Sammy. I'm going to have a little chat with Kate!"


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived in Connecticut in the morning. They decided not to stop and Sam took the wheels when Dean was tired. As soon as Sam parked the car Dean stormed out and went to the reception desk.

" Kate?" He was talking loudly " Kate I need to talk to you right now it's important!" Said Dean even louder.

He saw her, she was coming his way. " She told you the truth didn't she?" Asked Kate nicely.

" Well I don't know about that!" Said Dean furious " But she told me she's my sister!"

Lucy and Sam entered the Motel.

" Well she is your sister Dean! Why are you so mad?" Asked Kate curious.

" Not a good question Ma!" Added Lucy.

Dean turned around and gave her a dark look. " I'm not talking to you am I? I want to hear it from Kate!" Said Dean to Lucy. He turned back to Kate. "I can't believe you! I don't have a sister.!"

" Well, you can deny it as much as you want Dean." Said Kate with a smile " But the truth is that Lucy is your half sister and the fact that you don't like it won't change it!" She turned her wheelchair " Please follow me to the flat. People don't need to hear us."

They went in the kitchen. " Please sit down" said Kate. " Do you want a coffee?"

Dean could feel his anger grow I don't want a dam coffee!! I want an explanation!"

" What do you want me to tell you Dean?" Said Kate coming at the table and looking into his eyes. " What do you want to hear?"

I" want to know why you decided to tell Lucy about her father without telling him first?! I want to know if this all thing is true! I want to know why my father didn't know about her! I want to know it all!!" Said Dean maintaining her glance.

" That's a lot to say!" Said Kate laughing to hide her guilt. " Well Lucy is your sister because your dad was the first man I slept with."

Dean made a weird face.

" That's maybe too much information ." Said Sam embarrassed.

" Your brother want to know it all and he will!" Said Kate harshly. " So, We did it only once, we were trying to comfort each other. It was a mistake and we decided to forget about that night and to stay friend. We did it pretty well. When I discovered I was pregnant I was really happy and I wanted to tell John but he kept telling me how bad he felt about raising you in the hunt and how a terrible father he was. I didn't want to put more weight on his shoulder by telling him that I was expecting his child and that I will be a mother before my 19th birthday!" Kate sighed " I could have told him later on but I just couldn't! He came here last year and talked about his regrets. I could have told him then because Lucy was already 16 and you guys were all grown. I wanted to keep my daughter for myself and I was sure that if your dad knew the all story he would have been really upset and what about Lu?" She looked at her daughter. " I lied to her for so many years! I couldn't see myself telling her! I thought she wouldn't talk to me again! I'm sorry guys. As to know if it's real, we can take a DNA test if you want but she doesn't need you in her life! I told her the truth because she wanted a family and it was maybe my last chance to give her that! But she will realize one day, after your gone, that she is well better without you! She needed to see and get to know her brothers."

Dean shook his head and looked at Kate. She was sincere. He was denying the facts but he knew deep down that Lucy was his sister, he knew it was true since Lucy told them in the wood, he was just not ready to accept it yet. " Do you really think that I'm going to walk away? I won't forget about Lucy Gosh! She is my sister! My « _evil teenager little sister _». I can't do that! I won't do that!" Said Dean with a smile for Lucy but she was not looking at him, she was staring at the floor.

He could see that he hurt her and he felt sorry about that and wanted to repair his mistake. He looked at Kate and back to Lucy even if she was not looking at him he talked keeping his eyes on her. " I want to know her better. I want her to come with us and hunt as the family! What do you say? Do you want to come with us Lu?" He was smiling.

She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were empty, she was not expressing anything which surprised Dean. " Don't call me Lu" she said very calmly. " I don't want to hunt with you anymore. I met you and I know you a bit that's all I wanted. You can go now, I'll be find. There is no need for you to try to repair a « _bound _» that never really existed. Take care of you guys. Bye." She added. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. They did not want her and clearly stated that. She refused to be their charity work. She laid on the bed.

Sam stood up in the kitchen. " I'm going to talk to her, I know what she needs."

He will try his best to convince her because even if he knew her for just about a week he already felt love for her and he did not want to loose his sister because she already was important to him and owned a piece of his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam knocked on Lucy's door but he was not really surprised to have no answer. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Lucy was laid on her bed.

She raised her head and looked at Sam. " I'm sorry Sam but I'm really tired." She sighed " I mean this trip was really tiring. I can't sleep in cars cause I'm car sick if I do. Pathetic isn't it?" She said with a small laugh. " I need to sleep for a bit." She added with a look that made Sam understand that she was politely asking him to go.

Sam nodded but still came into the room. He would not leave without a fight. " I understand Lu and I'll just talk to you for two minutes okay?"

She rested her head again. " Gosh Sam! Do what you want! You won't take no for an answer are you?"

Sam laughed. " I guess you're right!"

" Go on then! What do you want to tell me?"

" I uh - I just want to apologise for the way we reacted to your, how can I say… « _little announcement_.». I was really surprised but I'm really happy to have a little sister you know. And the fact that you're this sister is even better!" Sam sat on her bed and sighed. " I know you don't have to believe me but I really want to know you Lu, I - I just want to be close to you and Dean too."

" You're a hoot Sam! Dean want to be close to me?! Come on the guy can't stand me and I think he is a joker. I don't want him to be an hypocrite and pretend to like me!"

" I'm not lying Lu but Dean uh…." Sam looked at the floor. " Dean has some major issues to deal with and he is jerky than usual but I'm sure he likes you!"

" What do you want Sam?" Lucy finally asked exasperate.

" I want you to come with us and hunt as a family. I mean if we can hunt together, we'll be unstoppable!"

" I'm not an ass Sam! I know Dean doesn't want me around. I've some dignity you know! I don't want to feel unwelcome." She sat on the bed. " I prefer not having a family than to have a family which doesn't want me sorry."

Sam looked straight into her eyes and nodded " He is going to die in five months Lu."

Lucy was in shock " What? Who? Why?" She was incoherent.

" Dean… He made a pact with a Demon to bring me back to life and…and in exchange for my life Dean gave his. He will be gone in five months. Do you understand him now? He rejected you more as a principle than by desire."

" Sam! If being an asshole was an Olympic even, you'd be a gold medallist!" Said Lucy standing up.

Sam frowned, he did not expect such reaction. " What?!"

" Yeah! If you had shared this info with me I'd have followed you with a thought! You know I can read in Demon minds don't you? I have some connections down there! Why didn't you ask for my help?!" Lucy was really angry.

" I do now!" Said Sam uncomfortably. " Does it means you are coming?"

" Hell Yeah! I'm not going to let him die without fighting first! We're not close just yet but I still want to have a chance one day and I certainly don't want a fucking demon to take this chance from me!"

She took a big bag and started to throw clothes in it. Sam smiled, it was like he was talking to Dean. The situation was sad and funny at the same time.

They got out of the room and Lucy threw her bag at Deans' feet.

" Okay Dude, I'm ready to go!" Lucy said to Deans' attention.

Dean smiled to Kate. Kate was really worried to let her daughter go with them but she knew that it was the best for Lucy. She needed to be with them because hunting alone will finish by killing her.

" Be careful honey, I want you to stay alive okay?! I want you to come back to me." Kate had tears on her eyes.

Lucy hugged her mother " I won't be hurt Ma. I Want to live and I have no intention to die soon. I'll be back soon enough, just take care of you okay? Do that for me."

" I will do sweetie, don't worry" said Kate kissing Lucy's cheeks.

Sam and Dean were waiting in front of the motel door, Dean was holding Lucy's bag.

She walked toward them with a smile. Dean threw her bag in the trunk " So guyq, are you ready to blow some of these mother fuckers?" Said Dean to Sam and Lucy.

" Yes Sir Yes!" said Lucy with a military salute.

The three on them jumped in the car. Kate looked at them go with a smile. The Winchester kids finally reunited and going to war together.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

_One year later._

They were sated in a small bar in the middle of nowhere. They were laughing as if they knew each other forever. Lucy has been a real terror with demons and succeeded to blackmail many of them because she succeeded to find out their darker secrets. Who knew that demon were ready to do anything to hide their secrets! Dean has been freed of his pact and they killed many demons together, Lucy was their secret weapon, tiny but dangerous!

" Okay I'm going to order another beer, do you want anything?" Asked Dean to Lucy and Sam

" Yep" Said Sam giving Dean his empty bottle. " I'll take another one too."

" Me too, I'd like a beer." Said Lucy.

Dean looked at her and smiled. " Nuh-uh! Nice try Lu! No beer for you."

" Come on Dino! It' my 18th birthday today! Be nice!!" Said Lucy begging.

" Exactly little sis! You're only 18! Not 21! So you'll go with a coke." Said Dean heading to the bar.

Sam stood up to go to the bathroom leaving Lucy all by herself. When Dean came back to the table he saw a man, way too old talking to Lucy. He was clearly trying to flirt with her.

Dean sat loudly and looked at the man. " You're going to stand up and go far away from her. Do you understand me?" Said Dean with an angry voice.

The Man looked at Dean , when he saw is look on his face he stood up. " I'm sorry man, I didn't know you were an item."

Dean laughed. " I'm not her man, it's even worst I'm her brother so you better go and fast!"

Lucy felt really good about Deans' concerns but she decided to play the offended girl. " How dare you? I'm not a minor anymore! He seemed nice!"

" You are barely 18 Lu and he is not nice! He is a jerk, I can recognise those guys I'm one of them!" Said Dean really seriously.

Lucy started to laugh. " I'm messing with you Dino! I can smell jerks coming at me. Thanks anyway."

Dean did not mind anymore when she called him « _Dino_ », in fact he really liked it and she was the only person on hearth allowed to give him a nickname.

Sam came back and they started to talk about their last hunt but Dean was not there anymore. He was really happy to have such a great family. I had a smart ass brother and sister who were pushing his buttons every time they could and Dean could not ask for more! He was thanking his dad for this unexpected meeting and this fantastic little sister. He did not tell her yet but he loved her and she will know that… Tonight.


End file.
